falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
天息區
}} Horizon's Rest is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102 Background This settlement is constructed around a transmission tower using pieces scavenged from a Horizon Airlines jet airliner that crashed on a nearby hillside, hence the name. The settlement was built by residents of the nearby town of Helvetia.Leaving Helvetia At some point, the settlers of Horizon's Rest were slaughtered by super mutants, who now occupy the site. The super mutants at one point kept settlers and a raider in cages. Its de facto ruler is a super mutant skirmisher residing on the uppermost level of the overhang, that keeps the Horizon's Rest jail cell key next to his bed. Layout Horizon's Rest is a camp which has been built around a power pylon and the wreckage of a Horizon Airlines plane which crashed into the nearby mountainside. Cabins built from parts of the plane's fuselage have been mounted on the pylon and wooden bridges connect the different parts of the pylon to one another and the mountainside. The cabin at the top of the pylon contains two airplane seats looking out over Helvetia to the west. There is also a locked safe (Picklock 1), a bed, and a steamer trunk in this cabin. The bottom level of the pylon houses a kitchen and dining area. Two recipes can be found here along with assorted crockery and an operational radio. Below the pylon is a small garden where three tato and three tato blossom plants can be found. There are five cabins sitting on the mountainside near the pylon. Three are living quarters, one is a workshop and one is a locked jail cell (Picklock 1) which can be unlocked with the appropriate key. The corpse of a dead raider lies on a mattress in the jail cell. There are also two cooking stations near these cabins. The main body what remains of the plane wreckage is located north of the pylon. There are two skeletons sitting on deck chairs in the lower section. A Vault-Tec bobblehead and first aid box can be found in the cockpit. 值得注意的物品 * 天息區軍械庫 - 在上頭有著一排棚屋那的牢房。 * Two random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the plane's cockpit. ** On the metal table to the left of the safe in the building at the top of the transmission tower. * Random magazine - On a TV stand in one of the parts of the crashed plane * Random settlement object plan - On a bed in the top building of the transmission tower. * Four random recipes: ** Next to the safe on southern side. ** On the bottom shelf of a metal table with a yellow lamp, in the second shack from the north. ** On the right side of the counter on the bottom level of the structure build into the transmission tower, by the fridges. ** On the table opposite the recipe on the counter. * SMU-97收發機 - 訊號強度任務道具，在最上頭的飛機殘骸駕駛艙。 * 天息區軍械庫鑰匙 - 上述棚屋區，在中間的那戶，壓在花盆底下。 * 天息區牢房鑰匙 - 在有沙發和收音機的棚屋裡，壓在倒放的花盆。near the large cooking station by the shacks and on top of the metal shelf to the left of the safe at the top of the tower. Appearances Horizon's Rest appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Horizons Rest 1.png F76 Horizons Rest 2.png Horizons Rest Body 01.png Horizons Rest Skeletons 01.png Horizon's_Rest_01.png|Potential bobblehead location, plane cockpit en:Horizon's Rest ru:Остатки самолёта «Хорайзон» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations